


behind these eyes, i believe fantasies can come true

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Petrel takes Lyra's virginity and makes sure the entire Johto region- including her boyfriend- gets to hear it.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Kotone | Lyra, Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	behind these eyes, i believe fantasies can come true

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry ethan

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. Lyra thought she could handle herself against the members of Team Rocket; she had done just fine so far, and when she heard about what was going on at the radio tower, she was certain that she was the one who could put a stop to it. She has faced off against most of them before, after all, and she is strong now, nearly strong enough to take on the Elite Four. Clearing out the remnants of Team Rocket should be easy work for a trainer like her.

Should be, but isn’t. In fact, she is completely unprepared for what awaits her when she finally enters the broadcast room. Once again, Petrel is in disguise, but once again, she sees right through him and he has it off in an instant. Lyra expects another drawn out battle with his less-than-stellar team, only able to get the edge on her because she still mostly relies on Meganium, but instead, she gets much more than she bargained for.

“Heard you broke in by dressing up as one of our grunts,” Petrel says, grinning at her. She hates the way his sleazy grin makes her ache with lust, hates the way that she wants him even when she knows that she shouldn’t. “I bet that looked real cute on you. Why don’t you show me what it looked like?”

Petrel doesn’t want to battle her, he wants to see her model her Team Rocket uniform. And Lyra came here to save the city from the evil Team Rocket, not prance around for a sleazy older man that she definitely shouldn’t have such a big crush on. But throughout her journey, she’s discovered a lot about herself- mainly, the fact that she has terrible taste in men, and that she’s easily bored with the comforts of home. She’s tried to ignore her desire for Petrel since the first time she met him, and she’s tried to pretend to still be infatuated with Ethan, even though she’s grown bored with just how comfortable and dependable she is.

Lyra knows that she’s a terrible person for even thinking these things, so the best thing she can do now is force Petrel to battle her, to force her way through all of this, to save the day and be a hero and return to Ethan and stay faithful to him, ignoring any bad man that might catch her eye. Instead, she just tells Petrel not to look and turns around to change her clothes.

He has a good laugh at that, at her trying to keep her modesty when she knows exactly what’s coming, but he humors her anyway, looking away until she tells him to look back. And when he does look back, he whistles appreciatively and says, “Damn, Lyra, that suits you a hell of a lot more than those kiddy overalls you were wearing. You just looked like a brat before, but now…” He closes the distance between them, and she doesn’t back away.

“Now you’re hot enough to be _my_ girl,” he says, and grabs hold of one of her pigtails, yanking her hair hard and making her yelp. “The pigtails are kind of childish, but I gotta admit, they’re still a turn on. Plus, they make it really easy to pull you around like this.”

She has no choice but to follow him, because it hurts less when she doesn’t offer much resistance to his pulling. He only lets go of her hair when he’s ready to throw her over the desk, pushing the skirt up so that he can pull her panties down. With her legs spread, they’re stretched pretty far once they get around her calves, making it easy for him to finish the job by ripping them. Lyra whimpers, but she doesn’t protest, knowing full well what she’s gotten herself into. She knew what she was getting herself into from the moment she let him boss her around, and now he’s got a finger inside of her, teasing her for how wet she is.

“You must have been fantasizing about this, huh?” he asks in a teasing voice. “Is that the real reason you wanted to sneak in here? You weren’t here for a fight, you were just hoping to get to see me again, weren’t you? I’m flattered, Lyra, and don’t worry. I’ll make this worth it!”

She moans as he fingers her, and he laughs, endlessly amused by how easily she gives into him. He works two fingers inside of her, commenting again and again on how wet she is. “Do you get this wet for your boyfriend? You do have one, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she whimpers. “I mean…no, I don’t, but I do…” She worries that she isn’t making any sense, but she finds it so hard to talk right now. Fortunately for her, Petrel seems to know exactly what she’s talking about.

“So, you _do_ have a boyfriend, but you _don’t_ get this wet for him, that right?” he asks. She makes a soft sound of acknowledgment. “I kind of feel bad for you. Is he that awful at fucking you?” She shakes her head. “He isn’t? Then how come I get you this wet? Are you that in love with me, Lyra?”

“He’s never…I’ve never…”

“Oh my god, you’re a fucking virgin!” Petrel has a good laugh at that one, and Lyra’s face would probably be burning in humiliation, were she not so turned on right now. “It’s alright, that’s not your fault. Your little boyfriend just doesn’t know how to treat you. I can show you what a real man does, is that alright? Hmm, come to think of it, you never denied it when I asked if you were in love with me!”

As if he would believe it even if she did. As if _she_ would believe it even if she did. At this point, Lyra doesn’t know what to think or believe, and the only thing that she does know is that she wants Petrel to fuck her _now_ , to take her virginity and have his way with her, to be her first even though that should have been promised to Ethan. She’s known Ethan her whole life and he’s never gone this far with her. Petrel is practically a stranger, but he wanted to fuck her right away.

“Just do it,” she finds herself saying.

“Your wish is my command,” he teases her as he pulls his fingers out. She thinks that she should regret this a lot more, that she should be having second thoughts right about now, but she doesn’t. Instead, she waits impatiently until she feels Petrel’s cock pressing against her. He holds onto her hips as he eases inside of her, surprisingly gentle at first, giving her the time she needs to get used to it.

Lyra barely notices him flipping the switch, and she doesn’t realize what it means until she hears her own voice echoing from the radio, where she had been listening to the Team Rocket broadcast. She moans for him as he gets into the rhythm of fucking her, and she hears it echo, and realizes then that he’s broadcasting this, right here and now.

“Ready to put on a show?” he asks her, and her only response is another moan, as he slams into her. “That’s a good girl. Alright, everybody! To whoever might be listening, you get the great honor of listening to me take this adorable trainer’s virginity. I’m an executive of Team Rocket, and she came to me because she likes bad boys. Isn’t that right?”

He tugs on one of her pigtails when she doesn’t answer, so she cries out, “Yes!”

“She likes bad boys and wanted to see what a man from Team Rocket could do for her. Turns out, she’s not getting the satisfaction she needs. Even though she has a boyfriend, she came to me to take her virginity! Isn’t that right?” This time, she knows to answer him before he has to pull her hair. “Why don’t you tell everyone what your name is, baby girl?”

She doesn’t bother thinking, before moaning, “Lyra!” Her voice carries, loud enough to be picked up by the broadcast.

“Tell everyone where you’re from, Lyra!” Petrel encourages her, and she does as she’s told. She always does as she’s told, answering personal questions, telling everyone her hometown, where she’s traveled to, and even what color her panties are. “And what did I do to them?” he asks.

“Ripped them right off of me!”

“And you liked that?”

“I loved it!”

“Why’d you love it so much, Lyra? Why do you like how rough I am with you?”

“Because you’re a real man!” She’s so lost in the haze of her lust now that she’s saying whatever comes to mind, not thinking of anything other than the cock slamming into her, fucking her absolutely senseless.

“And your boyfriend isn’t?”

“No!”

“What’s his name, Lyra?”

“Ethan! He’s from my hometown, we’re neighbors!” she cries, giving even more information than Petrel asks for. Is Ethan listening right now? Does he know what’s going on? Shouldn’t she care about that? Shouldn’t she feel bad? The only thing she feels right now is the mind-blowing pleasure that Petrel offers her, that Ethan has never given her.

“Poor guy, I hope no one he knows is listening in. Alright, Lyra, how about you tell everyone who it is you really love to fuck?”

“You!”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious,” he grunts, giving her a rough thrust to make her scream. “But I want you to tell everyone who I am. Say my name, Lyra!”

“Petrel!” she cries. “I love fucking _you_ , Petrel!”

“Are you going to come for me?” he asks.

“I am, I am, I’m going to come for you, Petrel!” Her voice is hardly coherent, but still she does what she can to say everything that he wants her to. And it’s all true, she can feel her control slipping more and more, until she is giving way to pleasure, moaning out so loud and so lewd that anyone listening would know that she’s just come for Petrel.

“There we go, that’s a good girl,” he murmurs. “Now, I’m going to come for you, Lyra. Is it okay for me to come inside? I’m not wearing a condom, you know. Is a good little girl like you on birth control already?”

“No,” she answers, dazed and dizzy with pleasure.

“But can I come inside?”

“Go ahead,” she mumbles, “come inside of me.”

“That’s such a good girl!” he cries, before doing just that. It takes him a moment to catch his breath, slumped over top of her, but when he does, he says, “That’s gonna be the end of that broadcast. Oh, and Ethan, if you’re listening: don’t bother coming for your little girlfriend. She’s all mine now, property of Team Rocket. Isn’t that right, Lyra?”

“All yours,” she mumbles, too far gone to say anything else.

~X~

Across the region, people can barely believe what they’re hearing. Lyra’s own mother catches the broadcast, eyes wide with horror as she listens to what her child has become since leaving the house. Professor Elm, who had called her about the whole ordeal, has to face his guilt for leading her into that situation, as well as his guilt regarding just how turned on it has left him, miserably jerking himself off while listening to Lyra getting defiled by a member of Team Rocket.

Downstairs, Silver hears it all, spitting in disgust before leaving. She had acted like she had everything under control before she headed up there, and instead she handed herself over to Petrel like a common whore! The other executives can hardly believe he would do something so shameless, and yet, can’t really say that they’re surprised, considering who it is. And the “hero” who stood back and watched while she battled her way through a Team Rocket hideout wishes that he had gotten his hands on her then, rather than waiting it out so long that Petrel got to her first.

The gym leaders that she has faced along the way try to remember who she is, and once they have a face to put with the name, they are all equally surprised that such a sweet girl would turn out to be that kind of person. But no one is more surprised than Ethan, listening to the radio with his grandparents at their daycare. Time and again, they try to get him to turn it off, but he swats their hands away and listens to the end.

Even after the broadcast has ended, he remains frozen in place, sitting beside the radio, too shell-shocked to move.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
